


Treat me roughly

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Treat me roughly series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin gets put in his place, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Revolution, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: Gavin likes to be dominated, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. RK900 finds out. Everything goes downhill after that.





	Treat me roughly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks CrimsonChocolate for being my beta

Even after weeks of getting paired with the successor of Anderson’s stupid android, Gavin still couldn’t believe it. There probably wasn’t a single person in the precinct that hated Androids more than Gavin did, and still, the captain decided it would be a good idea to pair them up, with the stupid ass reason, “since androids are gradually becoming part of society as equals to humans, you need to learn how to work with them as such”. Gavin would rather not.

So he did the only logical thing he could think of, and was rather good at if you asked him. He tried his hardest to piss off his new partner, to the point where it would request to be assigned to someone else. And after this mission of his succeeded, Gavin could go back to living his best life, like he did before.

Sadly, the android had put up with all of his schemes way too well for Gavin’s liking. It always had this stoic look on its face, and never showed any reaction except for maybe a raised eyebrow. It was driving him mad. Usually, he could piss people off in a few seconds, tops. But eventually, its patience had to waver. It couldn’t last forever, Gavin was sure of it. 

A new idea on how to piss off the android standing next to him presented itself when they were reviewing evidence for a new case. A homicide, and a pretty gruesome one at that. Of course, the way the plastic fucker was talking about it in his usual stoic fashion, and not for the first time either, made Gavin wonder if it really did have emotions, like people say deviants do. He smirked. He tried to trip it, blow cigarette smoke in its face, and smack things out of its hands, but he’d never tried a more emotional approach. This could work.

“You know, for someone who claims to be a deviant, you don’t show a lot of emotion. More like no emotion at all!” Gavin said, interrupting the android listing the evidence, and he nearly cheered when he got more of a reaction from that than from all of his previous attempts combined. RK900 began to seem offended, and even hurt, if Gavin might say so. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me just right you stupid piece of plastic. That man was murdered in one of the most gruesome ways I’ve ever seen, and yet here you are not even batting an eyelash. I was wondering if you even felt anything. And you know what? I bet you aren’t really a deviant at all.”

The android took a deep breath as if to control himself, and then shot Gavin a withering glare. “Detective Reed, I know that you are being unnecessarily hurtful in order to make me to request a different partner. But I won’t let your childish behaviour get to me. I won’t request to be partnered with anyone else.”

“Won’t let it get to you? More like not being able to feel anything. ‘Cause you are nothing more than a freaking machine pretending to be human!” With every word, he raised his voice a little more and accented them with jabs of his index finger against the android’s chest. 

And it seemed to work. Gavin noted gleefully that his words were getting to RK900. Today, their partnership would end, Gavin was sure of it. He would even take a punch in the face to get what he wanted. Hell, he would even catch one or two, even if the idea of it wasn't particularly appealing. But it would be worth it. What he didn’t expect was for the android to step into his personal space and push him into the wall, caging him there with one hand, and the other around his throat. With RK900 so close he actually needed to look up to see its face, Gavin realized for the first time just how tall it was. 

“You stop this right now detective before I have to discipline you,” it growled in the deepest voice he had ever heard it use. He swallowed hard, and was reminded of the hand around his throat not being all that tight, but tight enough to feel that it was there. Gavin licked his lips nervously, his face growing hot. Damn, he wouldn’t mind that hand tightening around his throat a little more. He couldn’t help but struggle a little, just to feel his airflow getting restricted. He closed his eyes. Damn, that was hot.

The moment this thought raced through his head, his eyes shot open a little, panicked. What the fuck? He couldn’t believe he was getting an inappropriate boner, because of an android of all things. Fuck. The worst thing about the whole ordeal was that apparently, the android in question seemed to realize what was up. When Gavin looked up at him again, there was no anger left on its face. It looked more curious, with one eyebrow raised, and for a few moments, they just stared at each other. It was RK900 who finally broke the silence. “Well, isn't that an interesting turn of events?”

Gavin couldn’t believe this was happening. He was mortified. He would never admit to anyone that he actually liked getting thrown around a little and overpowered by someone much stronger and taller than him. He’d rather die. But now, this fucking tincan had found out, and he did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He removed himself from the situation, and fled the room, leaving behind a slightly stunned RK900.

_

 

Gavin knew he didn’t deserve it, but he still hoped that RK900 would drop the whole thing. Of course, that didn’t happen, and to his dismay, it even proceeded to use its newfound knowledge to its advantage. It was driving Gavin mad. Whereas before, the android often kept its distance, (after he started slapping stuff out of its hands, mind you) it now saw it as its personal mission to stand just a tad too close, towering over him. Not even the aforementioned method of slapping stuff out of his hands helped anymore. He tried it one time, but the android had the audacity to grab his shoulder, push him on to his knees with more strength it had ever used when handling Gavin, and ordered him to pick it back up with such an authoritative tone that Gavin couldn’t help but do it. 

And it didn’t stop there. After a few days, it even started praising him. The first time it complimented him on a job well done, he choked on his own spit and nearly died. And it seemed to see this as a positive reaction. The plastic fucker probably scanned him and knew what it was doing to him. Fucking androids. Gavin couldn’t believe that because of RK900, he was spending his days in uncomfortable arousal. He was strung tight.

Not even his jerk off sessions were safe anymore. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone, anyone, he would end up envisioning cold blue eyes, a strong jaw, a soft but authoritative commanding voice, and big, strong hands putting him in his place. He imagined RK900 manhandling him like a doll, making him cry and beg like the bitch he was. And when did he start seeing him as more than a machine? Gavin didn’t know. What he did know was that he’d probably never came that hard before. He was completely and utterly fucked. And sadly, not in the literal sense. 

This went on for a few weeks. RK900 continued to play him like a fiddle, and Gavin got more jittery every day. His jerk off sessions didn’t do it for him anymore, he needed the real thing. He was so worked up that he would probably come instantly at a replay of the encounter that started this whole ordeal. Why was this his life? Why was RK900 playing with him like that? Was it payback for his behaviour? If so, that was cruel. Not even he deserved that. He wished the android would either finally get on with it and fuck him nice and hard, or just drop the whole thing. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure this. It was already pretty bad. He snapped at his colleagues more often, so much that they seemed even more reluctant to approach him than before. RK900 always shot him disapproving looks. It was his fault anyway, Gavin thought. The handsome bastard could do something about it, yet decided not to, so he had no right to disapprove of the consequences of what he did, or more like didn’t do.

To take his thoughts off of things, which was his extremely nicely built brickwall of a partner, Gavin threw himself into work doing overtime finishing reports and being the first to put himself into dangerous situations. Then, it happened.

During a case, he got himself into trouble, going in alone. Gavin was usually pretty good at taking care of himself during a fight, but against 10 people, even he didn’t stand a chance, which lead to him getting roughed up before his partner arrived at the scene and saved his ass. 

RK900 found him later sitting in the open back of an ambulance getting cleaned up by a paramedic.

“Detective Reed, I would very much appreciate it if this never happened again. You should’ve waited for me before storming in!” RK900 seemed pretty upset. Almost as if he cared. Gavin’s head was spinning a bit, and not because he got punched in the face not too long ago. 

“It’s okay, 900. I just got a bit roughed up, nothing too bad. I can take care of myself just fine.” Gavin said, batting the paramedic’s hands away before getting up. RK900 registered him sceptically though, and looked at the paramedic for confirmation. When he got a curt nod, he went after Gavin, who was already leaving the scene, falling in line with him quickly, hands folded behind his back. Gavin growled a little in the back of his throat, but didn’t bother trying to stop the android from following him. He did what he wanted anyway; trying to argue with him would just be a waste of energy, and Gavin wasn’t in the mood for that. The adrenaline was still going through his system, and he just wanted to go home, get himself off, then go to bed.

They walked in silence for a bit until RK900 decided to open his mouth. “I appreciate you calling me 900 now instead of the insults you threw at me before. It shows how much our relationship has improved over the last few weeks. It also shows that you see me as a person now, and that makes me very happy.” He smiled a little at that, and if Gavin’s heart sped up a bit, he sure wouldn’t admit it.

He didn’t answer the android, but RK900 didn’t seem to expect it, and continued, now smirking. “You know, you had me worried there for a moment, detective. As you became much more civil, I actually started appreciating having you around. And it would be displeasing not being able to see you every day anymore.” 

With that, RK900 stepped in front of Gavin, effectively stopped him in his walk, and entered his personal space. He then proceeded to take his face in his hand and tilted it upwards so Gavin could look him right in the eyes. “Especially now, seeing as you bruise so prettily.” With these words, his voice got deeper. Gavin shuddered at that and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to collect himself. 

That fucker was playing with him again. He was furious. With a growl, he slapped his hand away and couldn’t help but yell his frustration at him. “Stop fucking doing this if you don't plan on actually fucking me! God, I know that you know exactly what you are doing to me, and I’m fucking sick of it!” 

RK900 didn’t seem phased by his outburst in the least. His smirk actually grew bigger. “I was waiting to see how long it would take you to snap. It took you longer than expected.” He then ran his thumb over Gavin’s bottom lip, “And who said I'm not planning on doing just that? Did you think I was riling you up for fun?” and Gavin just stared, having a minor breakdown. What the fuck? Did he hear that correctly? He was a little distracted by that move he just pulled, but he thinks he did…?

However he must have taken too long to answer “You were on your way to your flat anyway, weren’t you? Why don't you take me with you?” RK900 suggested, leaning closer, and that was all the confirmation Gavin needed before grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of where he lived.

For all his previous bravado, Gavin was actually quite jittery, glancing at RK900 over and over again as if to make sure he wouldn’t just disappear. Weeks of sexual frustration and being strung too tight did that to a man. He couldn’t believe he was finally getting what he had wanted for weeks. He hoped that this wasn’t just a dream, and he wouldn’t wake up alone and aching again. It wouldn’t be the first time. The closer they got to Gavins flat, the more he shook in anticipation. Why couldn’t they be there already?

Eventually, they finally arrived at his building. “We just have to take the elevator to the 8th floor, and we’re there,” he tried to tell the android, but before he could finish his sentence, he was backed into the elevator wall by RK900, who used his left arm to cage him there, looking at him with the most intense expression Gavin had ever seen. The android then cupped Gavin’s face in his right hand, using his thumb to stroke over his lips, pulling down the bottom one. Gavin held his stare, blood rushing through his ears. He couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like that. He felt like prey, and he was loving it. His mouth felt dry and subconsciously, he went to wet his bottom lip, licking the digit and pulling it down in the process. This made RK900 growl in the back of his throat. The sound went straight to Gavin’s dick, and he shuddered, closing his eyes. RK900 then took his hand and put it in Gavin’s hair, stroking it softly once, twice, and then pulled hard, angling his head upwards. Gavin couldn’t help but moan, and the android used this opportunity to go in and claim his mouth, kissing him roughly. If he wasn't half hard before, he sure as hell was now. Gavin’s head was spinning. RK900’s front was directly pressed into his, and the friction was heavenly. The hand in his hair continued tugging, and he let out the neediest moan, but it was muffled by RK900’s mouth. It was hard to breathe, but Gavin would rather suffocate than ask RK900 to stop.

But suddenly, the android did just that. He stopped. And even worse, he moved away before Gavin could do anything about it. He was ready to complain loudly because how dare he just stop, until RK900 took his wrist to drag him out of the elevator. Oh. They had already arrived at his floor. A little dazed and unsafe on his feet, he stumbled after RK900.

“Which one is your flat?”

“Number 81,” Gavin said, still a little out of breath.

When they got to his door, he tried to fish out his keys as fast as he could, but when he tried to unlock his door, his hands shook too hard for him to fit the key in the lock. Gavin huffed in annoyance. Here he was, nearly at his goal, and his own front door was cockblocking him. RK900 stepped behind him, pressing close to him, and took the hand with the keys in his own, helping him unlock the door. Gavin nearly died again, his heart in his throat. RK900’s hands were so damn big they completely engulfed his own. He breathed out heavily through his nose. If RK900 were to grab his throat, thighs or hips tightly enough,he would leave behind such beautiful bruises. The ache they would leave behind would remind him who he belonged to for days to come.

With RK900’s help, the door was unlocked and they entered the flat. RK900 pushed Gavin inside and let the door fall shut behind them. He then backed Gavin into it, hands on Gavin’s hips, pulling them into his. The friction made Gavin’s head fall backwards against the door with a thud. RK900’s hands then went upwards underneath Gavin’s shirt, fingers pressing into his skin roughly. Gavin was shaking. RK900 pressed himself even closer, first kissing, then sucking hickeys into Gavin’s throat. Gavin’s knees were weak. Without the weight of the android pressing him into the door, he wouldn’t be able to stand anymore. After RK900 was satisfied with his work on Gavin’s neck, he brought his mouth up to Gavin’s ear. He could feel the android’s hot breath against it.

“I will bruise you up even more than you already are. Everyone will know how much of a slut you are, and who you belong to,” whispered RK900 voice low in Gavin’s ear. Gavin trembled. He was painfully hard and panting harshly. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

To regain at least a bit of control and speed things up, Gavin tried to take off RK900’s jacket. It didn't work out so well. His limbs were only cooperating to an extent. 

“Ugh, fuck me!”

RK900 stopped his ministrations and slapped Gavins hands away. When Gavin looked up at his face, he smirked.

“I’m trying to.”

Gavin spluttered. “Just take the damn jacket off.”

“Patience, baby boy,” RK900 purred, kissing him hard once, twice, and only complied when Gavin started whining softly. Gavin used the opportunity to shed his own jacket, and after he let it fall to the floor, RK900 grabbed Gavin’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He then proceeded to grab Gavin’s thighs, lift him off the ground, and make his way to the bed. Gavin clawed at his shoulders, on the verge of another breakdown. Fuck. The android was so damn strong, and his hands were so big, and he gripped him just right; it felt as amazing as he’d imagined. He wasn’t even embarrassed at how hard he was. At this moment, he was just too horny to care anymore.

When they arrived at the bed, Gavin expected RK900 to just throw him down on it, but instead, he lay him down on his back gently. He then scooted him up towards the headboard, climbing on the bed himself after quickly taking off their shoes. Pushing Gavin’s legs open, he settled between them nicely. To see him better, Gavin propped himself up on his elbows, but RK900 just pushed him down again with the flat of his palm pressed in the middle of Gavin’s ribcage, and the most intense gaze on his face. Gavin swallowed hard, letting his mouth fall open, panting. His hands grabbed the bedding tightly and he arched slightly into the touch. He was so damn sensitive.

When Gavin lay flat on the bed again, RK900 moved his hand down his torso. Gavin arched his back even more and let out a broken moan when RK900 pressed his hand to his still clothed dick. He then worked on Gavin’s fly quickly and pulled off the rest of his clothing in one quick movement. For a short moment, Gavin was annoyed that the android himself was still dressed in his dress shirt and trousers. It was too much for Gavin’s taste. His train of thought was interrupted though when RK900 took his dick in his hand and stroked him slowly. It felt so good. Too good. He had to stop RK900 or he would come soon. With this decision, he slapped the android’s hand away. Gavin took a deep breath to collect himself, and went back to his last clear thought; RK900 was still dressed and wearing way too many clothes. 

It took him a moment to get enough control over his arms again. He tried to open the buttons of RK900’s shirt, but his hands shook too much to pop them open.  
RK900 was smirking again. 

“You already look so fucked out and I haven’t even done all that much. You really are desperate, aren’t you detective? You can’t even open my buttons anymore because of your shaking hands. You must be so frustrated.”

Gavin’s eyebrow twitched. “Shut up, and take it off!” he demanded. But there wasn’t any authority in his voice with how heavily he was panting, not to mention the position he was in.

“The one giving orders is not you, detective. If you want it off, you have to do it yourself.” RK900 said, bringing his right hand back down to Gavin’s stomach and pushing down slightly.

Gavin huffed annoyed. He was in no condition to open the buttons. He harshly pulled at the shirt for good measure. The action was done with enough force that the first buttons ripped off, exposing part of RK900’s built chest. Good enough. 

“Seems like you still have a little fight left in you. Let’s change that.” RK900 purred in a low voice, fixing Gavin with another intense stare that made him swallow hard. He then firmly pushed him flat on his back again and leaned fully over him, supporting his weight on his left hand next to Gavin’s head. The other hand he put around Gavin’s throat, not really choking him, but just staying there, his thumb stroking it lightly. Gavin gripped RK900’s wrist weakly, but didn't pull him off. The other hand was fisted into the bedding again. He arched his back, trembling, and spread his legs even wider. RK900 used this to position himself even closer to the body beneath him, grinding his hips into Gavin’s, who let out another broken moan, tears forming in his eyes. He was painfully hard and leaking precum.

RK900 brought his lips up to Gavin’s ear and kissed the skin underneath it, before he whispered, “You know, Gavin, since that first incident, I knew what you secretly desired with your whole being. You’re always acting out, and you want someone to not take your bullshit, someone to completely and utterly dominate you. Someone to put you in your place, someone to wreck you and use you like the little bitch you are.” 

With every word, he tightened his grip around Gavin’s throat. RK900 shifted his weight so he could use his left hand to stroke Gavin’s dick again. Gavin moaned pathetically, rolling his head to the side, eyes shut tight. “And aren’t I generous giving you what you’ve always wanted? I know you, Gavin. You are way too proud to admit this to anyone, and yet here you are letting me have you any way I want,” and after the last word, he bit Gavin's ear.

That was the last straw. With a cry, Gavin came all over RK900’s hand. He came so hard that he blacked out for a bit.

He needed a while to come back to himself again. When he did, he realized that RK900’s right hand was cupping his face again, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Look at the mess you made detective.” RK900 said, almost sounding fond. “Why don’t you clean it up?” and with that he brought his left hand up to Gavin’s lips. “Be a good boy and lick it clean.” 

Gavin opened his mouth and started licking his own come off of RK900’s hand. He liked being praised and right now, it was furthering his post orgasm high. And with the android still petting his hair he was feeling as high as a kite.

“That’s a good boy,” RK900 praised after Gavin was finished. “Now it’s my turn, wouldn’t you agree, Gavin? I know you’re tired, but can you do this for me?” RK900 asked, running his thumb over Gavin’s bottom lip again. Gavin nodded weakly, and tried to moves his arms, but RK900 stopped him. “Don’t worry baby. You just lie there and be pretty.” RK900 moved up Gavin’s body so he was straddling his chest. He then opened his fly and pulled out his dick. Damn, he was big. Gavin’s mouth watered. If he wasn’t so spent, he would’ve gotten hard again.

“Now suck,” RK900 commanded, nudging his lips open with his dick.

Gavin was happy to oblige. He couldn’t help but kiss the the tip of his dick, then continue to press little kitten licks everywhere he could reach. RK900 yanked Gavin’s hair impatiently. Gavin obeyed, and took as much of RK900’s dick in his mouth as he could fit.

“I’ll fuck your mouth so hard you won’t be able to talk tomorrow,” RK900 growled lowly. Gavin let out a small whimper when he felt RK900 grabbing his hair again, holding it in an iron grip, right before he pulled his dick out of Gavin’s mouth and forced him down onto his cock again. 

Gavin choked, but RK900 held him there for a few more moments before starting to fuck into the willing heat. Gavin did his best to relax his throat, but he was a mess. Drool ran past his lips and down his chin, making his face an even bigger mess than before. 

“Look at you, being so good for me,” RK900 praised him, continuing to fuck his throat at a fast pace, making him choke and gag time and time again; Gavin felt so used and dominated. He loved every second of it. 

He imagined coming to work the next day, hickies and bruises on his throat and without a voice. Everyone would know what he did the night before. Gavin felt glorious.

When he concentrated back on RK900, he realized his rhythm had changed. He was probably close. His assumption was confirmed with a muttered, “I’m close” by the android, and it wasn’t long till RK900 plunged his dick deep into Gavin’s throat and came with a groan, making Gavin gag for the hundredth time. After a few moments, he pulled his cock out of Gavin’s mouth and put himself back into his trousers. Gavin coughed weakly and closed his eyes. He felt utterly sated. He didn’t think he’d ever came this hard before.

He suddenly felt something wet touch his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw RK900 standing over him, using a washcloth to clean him up.

“Where did you get this?”

“Your bathroom. I can’t let you go to sleep like this.”

That felt nice. First, getting fucked, and then taken care of. Gavin revelled in the feeling, not saying anything else. He was nearly asleep when RK900 was finished; he nearly missed the android’s last comment.

“Really, fucked out is a good look on you, detective. And you not being able to mouth off tomorrow is another plus. I could get used to this.”

Me too, Gavin thought, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on twitter UzumeAmane


End file.
